Voyage pour toujours
by ChtiteElfie
Summary: viens de me rendre compte que me suis gourer de réusmé. Désolééééééééééé -chibi eyes tout mouillé- sinon le vrai doit donner un truc genre: Duo n'en peu plus de la vie qu'il mène avec...


Auteur : ChtiteElfie ou Chtite ou encore baka

Mail : ChtiteElfie@aol.com ou Chtiteelfie@hotmail.com

Source : GW et la chanson de Jean-Jacques Goldman « Là-bas »

Genre : song, cassage [et non y a po de s en trop ^^ ] 

Shinny : j'aime quand ces deux-la casse ^^

Chtite : je m'en étais rendu compte -_- et ça aurait pu être autre chose si t'avais po revirer Kei je ne sais ou -_-

Shinny : c po moi g rien fait ^^

Chtite : -_-

Discalmer : po a moi-

Voyage pour toujours

Dans un petit appartement de banlieue, deux voix masculines résonnaient à travers les murs.

Là-bas  
Tout est neuf et tout est sauvage  
Libre continent sans grillage  
Ici, nos rêves sont étroits  
C'est pour ça que j'irai là-bas  
  


L'un des deux hommes, celui que l'on entendait le plus, essayait de convaincre le second. Il lui parlait de son besoin de liberté. Cette nécessité de partir ailleurs qu'ici où tout est contrôlé. Il tentait de lui faire comprendre à quel point, il avait envie de partir de pouvoir être libéré de toute chaîne. Il lui parle de ses rêves où les immenses espaces verts se confondent avec les océans limpides et les déserts au sable de soleil. 

  
_Là-bas  
Faut du cœur et faut du courage  
Mais tout est possible à mon âge  
Si tu as la force et la foi  
L'or est à portée de tes doigts  
C'est pour ça que j'irai là-bas_

Le premier continu. Il lui parle de son besoin de se retrouver de se prouver sa valeur. L'autre lui crie qu'il n'en a pas besoins mais il continue. 

Il lui parle de ce qu'il pourra découvrir, de tout ce qu'il pourra donner à ce monde. Il lui raconte son envie d'aventure, de se retrouver en terrain inconnu où seul lui pourra se sauver. Personne ne sera la pour lui et cela lui plaisait. Il veut partir d'un monde de fer et d'acier pour se retrouver ailleurs là où le vent le portera.

  
_N'y va pas  
Y a des tempêtes et des naufrages  
Le feu, les diables et les mirages  
Je te sais si fragile parfois  
Reste au creux de moi_

Le second lui coupe la parole. Il lui parle des dangers. De toutes les manières par lesquelles il pourrait mourir. Il lui rappelle toutes les fois où il a pleuré au creux de son épaule à cause d'une simple parole. De sa faiblesse qu'il ne veut pas assumer. Il continue sur sa lancée parlant des maladies qu'il pourrait contracter des bêtes féroces qu'il pourrait rencontrer.  
   
_On a tant d'amour à faire  
Tant de bonheur à venir  
Je te veux mari et père  
Et toi, tu rêves de partir_

Il lui parle du désir qu'ils avaient toutes les deux. Celui d'avoir un enfant qu'ils adopteraient pour qu'ils vivent ensuite ensemble. Qu'ils se marient aussi. Il lui parle de tous les bonheurs, qu'il leur reste à découvrir, toutes ses choses qu'ils n'ont pas encore faits. Il lui demande de ne pas partir. Il le supplie de tout son cœur.

  
_Ici, tout est joué d'avance  
Et l'on n'y peut rien changer  
Tout dépend de ta naissance  
Et moi je ne suis pas bien né_  
  


L'autre reprend. Il lui parle de sa vie de maintenant. Une vie où plus rien ne l'étonne. Où tout est devenu monotone. Il lui parle de cette vie qui ne changera jamais s'il reste ici. Il sera toujours ce qu'il a été au départ et rien ne pourra changer ça. Il lui parle de leur différence si évidente qui n'avaient rien changé jusqu'à maintenant. Lui avait toujours vécu dans la crainte la peur et le danger. Aujourd'hui il n'avait plus peur et se sentait bien, protégé mais malgré tout… 

Il regrettait son ancienne vie ou il fallait se battre pour se nourrir. Ce n'était pas la joie tous les jours, mais chaque petit instant de bonheur valait beaucoup plus que maintenant où ils sont si courants. 

  
_Là-bas  
Loin de nos vies, de nos villages  
J'oublierai ta voix, ton visage  
J'ai beau te serrer dans mes bras  
Tu m'échappes déjà, là-bas_

Le second comprenant qu'il avait perdu abandonna. Il s'approcha de l'homme en face de lui et le serra dans ses bras.

-Quatre je suis désolé…

-Pas autant que moi Duo. 

Quatre le sentait déjà partir. Il aurait tant voulut qu'il reste. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire. Si son amour se sentait plus heureux ailleurs… Loin de lui, il ne pouvait rien y changer. Il le serra aussi fort qu'il le put dans ses bras, essayant d'imprimer la forme du corps dans ses muscles. Il leva les yeux et regarda le visage de celui qu'il aimait, dans l'espoir de ne jamais l'oublier. Mais déjà il commençait. Il ne revoyait plus les yeux brillants de Duo quand il s'embrassait. Dans ceux-là, il n'y avait que le rêve. 

  
_J'aurai ma chance, j'aurai mes droits  
N'y va pas  
Et la fierté qu'ici je n'ai pas  
Là-bas_

- Duo dis-moi juste pourquoi ?

- Ici je me sens prisonnier.

- C'est seulement pour ça ? On peut aller à la campagne si ça t'arrange et…

- Non ça n'est pas que ça. Je resterais toujours un gamin des rues quel que soit l'argent que je gagnerai ou la qualité de mon travail. 

  
_Tout ce que tu mérites est à toi  
N'y va pas  
Ici, les autres imposent leur loi  
Là-bas_

- Mais on s'en fiche des autres. Tu es le meilleurs, tu le sais ça n'est pas tout ce qui compte ?

- Oui Quatre, bien sûr que oui, seulement…

- Seulement quoi ?

- J'ai besoin de plus d'espace. Un espace qui n'est pas physique. J'ai besoin d'un endroit où être libre.

  
_Je te perdrai peut-être là-bas  
N'y va pas  
Mais je me perds si je reste là  
Là-bas_

- Tu ne l'es pas avec moi ?

- Non Quatre et tu le sais. J'ai l'impression d'être constamment surveiller avec toi. Et je sais que tu as payé des gardes du corps très discrets pour me protéger quand tu n'es pas avec moi.

- Duo, je suis désolé mais ne me quitte pas pour ça. J'arrêterais ça, promis !

- Si je ne pars pas… Je ne sais pas… Je sais juste qu'il faut que je parte !

  
La vie ne m'a pas laissé le choix  
N'y va pas  
Toi et moi, ce sera là-bas ou pas  
Là-bas

- Duo ai-je un moyen pour te faire rester ?

- Non. Je suis né avec ce besoin de liberté. 

- Et je t'enferme.

- Oui Quatre ! Même si tu ne t'en rends pas compte, habituer à ton milieu depuis l'enfance, pour moi tout ceci est pire qu'une prison. 

  
_Tout est neuf et tout est sauvage  
N'y va pas  
Libre continent sans grillage  
Là-bas_

- Peut-tu me dire ce qui t'attire tant là-bas ? Que je sache ce qui a gagné sur ton amour pour moi.

- La liberté je te l'ai dit Quatre. Là-bas très peu d'hommes ont foulé la terre et encore moins en sont revenus. 

- Mais c'est si dangereux…

- J'aime le danger, je vis pour le danger.

  
_Beau comme on n'imagine pas  
N'y va pas  
Ici, même nos rêves sont étroits  
Là-bas _

- Promet-moi de faire attention malgré tout.

- Je te le promets. Et puis tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Je sais me débrouiller et cela m'étonnerais que la jungle soit plus féroce que les rues de Yorumachi [heeeuuu je voulais mettre la ville de la nuit en jap ^^0] 

- Duo tu dis que tu ne veux plus de grille. Mais tu n'en as pas dans ta vie. Tu peux…

- Allez où je veux ? Tu sais que c'est faux. Et même sur un plan autre que physique je ne peux faire ce que je veux. Tout me retiens et m'emprisonne ici.

  
C'est pour ça que j'irai là-bas  
N'y va pas  
On ne m'a pas laissé le choix  
Là-bas  
Je me perds si je reste là  
N'y va pas  
C'est pour ça que j'irai là-bas

- Adieu Quatre. Je ne pense pas que l'on se reverra jamais. Trouve-toi quelqu'un de bien, de mieux que moi, tu le mérites. 

- Je ne te méritais pas puisque tu pars.

- Quatre… C'est juste que je ne puisse vraiment pas rester.

- Je sais. Duo… Ai-je droit à un dernier baiser ? 

- Bien sûr. 

Leur visage se rapprochèrent et leurs lèvres se touchèrent. 

Baiser tendre. 

Baiser d'adieu. 

Duo était partit avant que Quatre n'aie ouvert les yeux. Ce dernier se dirigea vers le balcon et s'accouda à la barrière. Il regarda une ombre courir sous le soleil, comme pour lui prouver qu'il n'avait pas sa place ici.

Fin

Chtite : Tu t'es bien amusé Shinny -_-

Shinny : OUUUUAAAAAIIIIS

Chtite : maintenant dit-moi ou est Kei è_é

Artemis : Allez, AVOUE ( C qu'Hécate devient franchement lourde ¬¬ )

Shinny : je sais pooooo *chatonne*

Artemis *envie de meurtre en mode berserk retenu*

Chtite : teuplaaaiiiit !!

Shinny : *paas lààààà*

Chtite: un ptit indice ç_ç

Shinny : indice sur quoi ?

Chtite : T_T

Artemis : Desesperante…

Shinny : ^^V

Chtite : au fait une séquelle est prévue et ce sera po un recasage avec Quatre

*Artemis mode prière muette activée* ( traduction = 1*2, 1*2, 1*2, 1*2, 1*2, 1*2, 1*2, 1*2, 1*2, 1*2, 1*2, 1*2, 1*2, 1*2, 1*2, 1*2, 1*2, 1*2, 1*2, 1*2, 1*2, 1*2, 1*2, 1*2, 1*2, 1*2 !!! )

Shinny : faut juste trouver la ziq qui ira bien ^^

*Artemis s'explosant la cervelle à la recherche d'un titre convenant pour petit chantage sur le couple ( si besoin est ) ^^*

Chtite : ou alors tu le fais sans ziq 

Shinny : heeeuuuu *sifflote*

Artemis : T_T ( plus d'élément potentiel de chantage )

Chtite : -_- 

Shinny : ^^

Chtite : review please *posture : « chibi eyes tout mouillé », devant Artemis, ses pompons de –seconde–béta' tendus bien haut vers le ciel*


End file.
